


Наперегонки со временем

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Стив прекрасно знал, что под его ногами, за толщей земли, в красивом деревянном гробу лежал абсолютно пустой марк Железного Человека. Потому что настоящий Тони Старк, сделанный из плоти и крови, остался где-то там, на другом конце галактики.





	Наперегонки со временем

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. AU к Войне Бесконечности: Стрендж не пошел на сделку с Таносом, чтобы спасти жизнь Тони. Написано на StonyBingo. Вся "наука" в фике является выдуманной, любые совпадения с будущими фильмами МСЮ случайны.

Хруст костей казался Стиву почти музыкой, иногда он заслушивался им — возможно, даже слишком. Ему не всегда, особенно в последнее время, удавалось прийти в себя до того, как повреждения, которые он наносил, становились непоправимыми.  
  
— Эй, Кэп, — раздалось откуда-то сверху. — Кэп!  
  
Стив крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза и картинка перестала плыть, резко разжал пальцы. Несчастный воришка, на вид лет шестнадцать, пойманный на попытке ограбить маленький магазинчик в Бруклине, упал на мокрый асфальт, покрытый тонкой весенней наледью, и схватился за правое запястье — кажется, Стив сжал его слишком сильно.  
  
Стив поднял голову и посмотрел на пожарную лестницу — двумя пролетами выше на перилах сидел Человек-Паук.  
  
— Я же просил так меня не называть, — Стив шагнул вглубь переулка, надеясь выйти во дворы, где никто не помешает ему поговорить с Питером.  
  
— Да, я помню, — ответил тот и последовал за Стивом — правда по верху. Где-то позади закопошился несостоявшийся преступник, тяжело поковылял в сторону улицы — что именно с ним будет дальше, Стива мало волновало.  
  
Он вышел к заброшенной детской площадке. Краска на железной горке облупилась, и все вокруг выглядело так, словно сошло с афиши фильма про постапокалипсис. Стив ухмыльнулся: раньше он такое недолюбливал, а по сути, они как раз в каком-то подобном «кино» в итоге и очутились.  
  
— У тебя есть новости, или ты пришел отвлекать меня от работы? — Стив упал на почерневшую от времени деревянную лавочку. Питер сел рядом и задрал маску до носа — он всегда так делал, когда беседовал с «коллегами».  
  
— Скотт закончил расчеты, — сообщил Питер. — Если я верно понял его выкладки, то через пару недель сможем попробовать.  
  
— Долго, — Стив покачал головой. — Мы не можем столько ждать.   
  
— Риск слишком велик, — Питер повысил голос. — Если ошибемся, то сделаем только хуже.  
  
— Да куда хуже-то? — Стив махнул рукой. — Посмотри вокруг, Питер, самое ужасное уже случилось. Мы проиграли. Дважды.  
  
Питер стянул маску полностью — лицо у него было расстроенное. Возможно, он не совсем был согласен с такой оценкой истории, но Стив считал, что нельзя называть победой тот факт, что им удалось вернуть большую часть распыленных Щелчком. Многие так и не вернулись.  
  
Питер посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, и все его сомнения и страхи разом отразились во взгляде. Питер давно повзрослел, — в следующем году стукнет тридцать — а Стиву до сих пор казалось, что все детское в юном «дружелюбном соседе» умерло, когда… Стив даже думать об  этом не мог.  
  
— Кэп, я не преувеличиваю, — Питер теребил в руках маску. — Нам все равно нужно подобрать переменные, чтобы отдача была как можно меньше, иначе тебя разорвет при первой же попытке.  
  
— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул. — Как долго? Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне про две недели. Ты сам знаешь, что у нас нет столько времени.  
  
Питер вздохнул, почесал лоб, натянул маску на макушку, а потом произнес:  
  
— Шесть дней, меньше никак. Это минимальный срок, за который я смогу повторить эксперименты Лэнга и стабилизировать воронку, чтобы все получилось. Но все равно придется провести пару пробных запусков.  
  
— Ладно, я согласен.  
  
Стив протянул ладонь и, когда Питер ответил на рукопожатие, спросил:  
  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь? Если Лэнг и остальные узнают, что мы задумали, они попытаются нас остановить, — Стив прекрасно помнил предупреждения Стренджа: ткань реальности держится на честном слове, и лишний раз ее тревожить нельзя. По всей планете и так происходили странные события, большую часть высоких технологий пришлось отключить навсегда, а люди иногда просто так сходили с ума — и все из-за Щелчка и его Отмены.  
  
— Однажды я уже стоял в стороне, и погиб близкий мне человек, — ответил Питер. Он поднялся с лавочки и надел маску — явно для того, чтобы спрятать от Стива лицо. — Я обещал себе, что подобное никогда не повторится, но…  
  
Он не договорил, но Стив прекрасно его понимал. Он просто кивнул, чтобы показать это, и Питер ответил ему тем же. Он вскочил на самую верхнюю точку детской площадки, потом перепрыгнул на крышу ближайшего здания и исчез из поля зрения.  
  
Стив посмотрел на часы, убедился, что время еще раннее, и достал из кармана рацию, настроенную на полицейскую частоту — вечер пятницы только начинался, а значит, работенка найдется.

***

Еженедельный сбор Мстителей на первой базе иногда выглядел больше встречей старых знакомых, а не рабочим мероприятием. Да, Наташа громко рассказывала о ситуации в стране и докладывала о потенциальных угрозах, распределяла задания в зависимости от способностей присутствующих — но в остальном все, кто в данный момент обладал статусом «мстителя», часто тратили по полчаса после окончания собрания на светские беседы. Зачастую другой возможности увидеть друг друга и поболтать у них не находилось.  
  
Стив не был исключением. Конечно, Наташа приглашала его на эти собрания и не аннулировала его пропуск на базу только с одной целью: молодежи было полезно видеть самого первого мстителя. А еще Стиву, как правило, приходилось пожимать руки подрастающему поколению, которое обязательно караулило его возле дверей конференц-зала, и отвечать на банальные вопросы про атаку читаури на Нью-Йорк или бой с Черным Орденом в Ваканде. После таких «бесед» Стив обычно удивлялся тому, что всего несколько лет назад юная мисс Лэнг была всего лишь стажером, а сейчас у нее были свое супергеройское имя и зона ответственности.  
  
— О чем задумался? — Стив не заметил, как все разошлись и в зале остались только он и Наташа. Ей очень шла форма обновленного Щ.И.Т.а — и она до сих пор фыркала на обращение «директор Романофф».  
  
— В очередной раз удивился тому, как быстро летит время, — Стив даже улыбнулся, чтобы создать видимость хорошего настроения. Наташу этим, конечно, было не купить, но попытаться стоило — вдруг она сегодня не станет проводить допрос под видом светской беседы.  
  
— Если тебе надоело пугать шпану по заброшенным промзонам Бруклина, я могу вернуть тебя в штат, — предложила Наташа и села рядом — явно чтобы лучше его видеть не дать Стиву шанса скрыть истинные эмоции.  
  
— Мы с тобой это обсуждали, — Стив покачал головой. — Я доверяю тебе и каждому, кто находился в этой комнате, но Щ.И.Т. подконтролен мировому совету…  
  
— Ты так и не изменил своей позиции за столько-то лет, — Наташа откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— Хоть что-то в этом мире должно быть постоянным, — Стив, конечно, попытался пошутить, но вряд ли у него хорошо получилось.  
  
— Кстати, о переменных, — Наташа откинула за спину волосы — все еще рыжие, но теперь Стив мог разглядеть, что цвет был искусственным. — Стрендж доложил вчера, что они с Вандой и Вонгом начали стабилизацию ткани пространства — необходимых точек много, кажется, больше трехсот, это может занять время.  
  
— Боишься, что они не успеют до того, как распад станет необратимым? — Стив знал ответ, но все равно спросил ее. Он прикидывал, успеют ли они с Питером осуществить задуманное, пока Стрендж не запечатал ткань реальности, заблокировав любое вмешательство.  
  
— Обычные люди не так сильно страдают от происходящего, — произнесла Наташа, тяжело вздохнула и добавила: — А вот те, что со способностями — ты сам видел… Они сходят с ума один за другим, и скоро ни в одном из десяти Рафтов не хватит места, чтобы удержать их всех. Не поторопимся и получим несколько сотен неконтролируемых сверхлюдей и нелюдей — тогда ждать, пока разум помутится у остальных, уже не придется.  
  
Стив прекрасно представлял, о чем она говорила. В самом начале, когда Стрендж только обнаружил, что случилось с тканью реальности после Отмены, многие одаренные начали терять рассудок. Самое ужасное случилось почти в первую же неделю после того, как по всей планете прошел траур по погибшим, а потом и марш, посвященный тем, кто вернулся. С фонарных столбов едва были сняты праздничные флаги, как их вместе с корнем вырвал из асфальта обезумевший Халк.  
  
Мстители такое уже проходили, но в тот день сесть за управление Халкбастера не решился никто — знали, что это путь в один конец. Халка нельзя было успокоить, а Брюса — вернуть, и поэтому вместо физического сопротивления против зеленого монстра вышел Стрендж. Он заточил Халка в Зеркальном измерении. Это был не самый лучший вариант, но альтернативы тогда казались еще ужаснее.  
  
— Исследовательская группа во главе с Лэнгом работает над генератором, который, по заверениям доктора Ван Дайн, должен укрепить ткань реальности и дать команде Стренджа больше времени, — Наташа так уверенно рассуждала о магии и том «квантовом вуду», которое в свое время практически их и спасло, что Стив невольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что такое? Тебе смешно?  
  
— Нет, что ты, — Стив встал и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Я просто очень рад тебя слышать и знать, что хотя бы у тебя все схвачено.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Наташа поднялась и обняла Стива. На мгновение ему показалось, что все по-старому, а ему просто приснился дурной сон, и вот сейчас Наташа отпустит его, и он окажется в том самом огромном соборе в Лондоне, где только что прошло прощание с Пегги — и на самом деле все еще можно исправить.  
  
— Жду тебя тут же через неделю, — произнесла Наташа ему вслед, когда Стив быстрым шагом уходил из конференц-зала. Нужно было как можно скорее покинуть это место, чтобы больше никому не пришлось лгать — Стив прекрасно знал, что через семь дней его может не быть в этом времени. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

***

— В общем, у меня две новости.  
  
— Хорошая и плохая?  
  
— Плохая и, наверное, просто неприятная.  
  
Стив вздохнул — ну кто мог бы подумать, что план по изменению естественного хода времени будет просто осуществить. Конечно же, на пути к его выполнению должны были возникнуть сложности. Стив иногда удивлялся, как их до сих пор не обнаружили.  
  
— Давай с плохой, — предложил он и удобнее расположился на кресле — оно, кстати, слишком напоминало парикмахерское. К слову сказать, сам Стив не помнил, когда последний раз подстригался и уж тем более брился — чем меньше он напоминал самого себя со старых фотографий, тем проще было ходить по улицам. И, как ни странно, смотреть в зеркало.  
  
Питер давно облюбовал одну из старых лабораторий Хаммера в пригороде Нью-Йорка — вряд ли бы кто-то стал их тут искать. Все необходимое он давно собрал, и теперь это крохотное помещение очень сильно напоминало Стиву мастерские в Башне… Боже, как же давно он в последний раз был там, кажется, в другой жизни. Теперь от нее остались только фундамент и несколько нижних этажей, а большая неоновая буква «А» лежала возле входа в метро в паре кварталов на восток…  
  
— Скотт запустит свой стабилизатор раньше, чем я рассчитывал, — Питер расстроенно поджал губы — иногда в его мимике проскальзывало что-то знакомое, что ассоциировались у Стива исключительно со старыми добрыми временами. Глядя на то, как Питер вырос, Стив сам очень сильно начинал ощущать ход времени, хоть и не постарел ни на день за последние десять лет.  
  
— Что это значит для наших планов?  
  
— Придется сократить количество пробных запусков, — Питер почесал затылок и, уставившись в монитор, пару секунд молчал. — Вход в конечные координаты будет слишком резким, это может убить тебя.  
  
«Что же, не самый плохой вариант», — подумал Стив. Все равно его нынешнее существование мало напоминало ему полноценную жизнь.  
  
— А какая неприятная? — Стив все-таки надеялся, что у них все получится и он выполнит задуманное.  
  
— Частицы ван Дайн придется вводить не только в основную энергосистему генератора поля, но и тебе в кровь, — ответил Питер. Он замолчал, словно давая Стиву переварить информацию.  
  
К счастью, память у Стива была все так же остра и он прекрасно помнил, что делал с обычными людьми физический контакт с частицами ван Дайн — если коротко, то ничего хорошего. Они были созданы исключительно для того, чтобы вытягивать квантовую энергию непосредственно из источника, минуя стадию сбора в субатомном измерении.  
  
— Как много?  
  
— Пять, может быть, десять моль.  
  
По крайней мере, если у них ничего не получится, Стив умрет раньше, чем узнает об этом — в случае неудачи частицы уничтожат все субатомные связи в его теле.  
  
— Когда начнем? — несмотря на все риски, это был единственный вопрос, который волновал Стива в данный момент.   
  
Питер не стал произносить вслух точную дату, он показал Стиву старый бумажный календарь, кажется, даже не на этот год, и ткнул карандашом в число.

***

—  _Я нe гoвopю, чтo, блaгoдapя мнe, мы ужe гoды живeм в aтмocфepe нaдeжнoгo миpa. Я нe гoвopю, чтo пoслe плeнa, вoccтaв из пeплa, я подтвердил миф o фeникce, кaк никто пpeждe в иcтopии чeлoвeчecтвa. Я нe гoвopю, чтo дядя Cэм мoжeт pacслaбитьcя в шeзлoнгe, пoпивaя xoлoдный чaй, пoтoмy чтo нa этoй плaнeтe нeт ни oднoгo coпepникa, y кoтopoгo xвaтилo бы cил co мнoй пo…_  
  
— Сколько раз ты видел эту запись? Не надоело? — Сэм как всегда выглядел немного недовольным. Особенно когда застал Стива в его нынешнем состоянии — кажется, он потерял счет времени. Это, конечно же, были побочные эффекты от введения частиц ван Дайн в кровь, но Сэму об этом знать необязательно. Он мог просто подумать, что Стив опять надрался какой-нибудь синтетической ерунды, которую варили исключительно для людей со сверхспособностями и сумасшедшим метаболизмом.  
  
Хорошо, Стив давно признал, что у него был весьма сомнительный период в жизни, когда он не контролировал себя, но последнее, что он хотел в данный момент, это получить нравоучения от Капитана Америки.  
  
От этой мысли Стив почти засмеялся, но его резко начало мутить — так что единственное, на что его хватило, это добраться до ванной.  
  
— Чего ты на этот раз перебрал? — громко спросил Сэм. Он наверняка в эту самую секунду внимательно изучал квартиру Стива, надеясь найти хоть какие-нибудь «улики», чтобы вычислить производителя выпивки и нанести ему визит. В прошлом Сэм прикрыл немало подпольных химлабораторий, и, возможно, Стив был ему даже благодарен за это: неизвестно, где заканчивался предел его прочности. А Стив в самые смутные свои годы был готов выяснить это.  
  
Стив вышел из ванной, задержавшись чуть-чуть на пороге, чтобы оценить то, как все-таки Сэму шли звезды и полосы, а затем прошел к дивану и рухнул на него с такой силой, что, кажется, внутри у повидавшей виды мебели что-то хрустнуло.  
  
— Ответишь на вопрос? — Сэм сложил руки крест-накрест, отчего выступающий из-за его спины щит стало лучше видно.  
  
— Сэм, я чист, просто съел что-то не то, — Стив пытался выглядеть как можно убедительнее, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Сэм ему не поверил. — Завтра буду как огурчик, не беспокойся.  
  
— Меня бы здесь не было, сам понимаешь, но поступил сигнал, — за этими словами обычно стояло «кто-то из соседей настучал по горячей линии Мстителей, а Наташа такие звонки брала на контроль и перебрасывала Сэму».  
  
— Я правда в порядке.  
  
Питер сказал, что адаптация закончится спустя восемь часов — половину Стив уже пережил, осталось еще четыре.  
  
Сэм, похоже, не нашел, к чему придраться — он даже в холодильник заглянул от отчаяния.  
  
— Мне сказали, что ты забросил патрулирование.  
  
Это была неправда, но у Стива сложилось впечатление, что все вокруг знают о его жизни больше, чем он сам. Надо, наверное, проверить квартиру на наличие прослушки, а то Наташа могла запросто что-то подобное учудить, конечно же, «ради безопасности Стива».  
  
— Я все равно официально не мститель, какая разница, вышел я на улицу, как выразилась Наташа, «пугать шпану» или нет — ничего не изменится, — Стив развел руками. — Если Стрендж не сотворит очередное чудо, то через пару лет мы все отправимся в небытие.  
  
Похоже, что на это Сэму нечего было ответить. Он лишь покачал головой и молча вышел из квартиры, едва слышно хлопнув дверью.  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул: Сэм был одним из тех, с кем ему хотелось поделиться своими планами. Но он бы не понял и, более того, сдал бы все мероприятие Щ.И.Т.у, и тогда Стив и Питер отправились бы коротать дни в одном из Рафтов.  
  
Можно, конечно, было позвонить Баки, но тот наверняка находился сейчас под таким серьезным прикрытием, что вряд ли взял с собой телефон.

***

— Знаешь, я вообще-то должен находиться на другом конце города, но утром внезапно подумал о тебе и решил, что надо навестить…  
  
Стив не часто тут бывал. Не потому, что было невыносимо больно и душу терзало чувство вины — просто Стив прекрасно знал, что под его ногами, за толщей земли, в красивом деревянном гробу лежал абсолютно пустой марк Железного Человека. Потому что настоящий Тони Старк, сделанный из плоти и крови, остался где-то там, на другом конце галактики.  
  
— Мы ведь тебя так и не нашли, — продолжил Стив. Он поежился: на улице стоял конец марта, но весной еще совсем не пахло.  
  
Планете нужно было проститься с ее лучшим защитником, и пришлось организовать этот спектакль с гробом. Стив отказывался в нем участвовать, ссылаясь на то, что «в любой момент посреди города откроется портал, и оттуда выйдет Тони»… Поэтому «похороны» Стив проигнорировал — сейчас он, конечно же, поступил бы иначе, но тогда он все еще отказывался признавать правду.  
  
Стив засунул руку в карман куртки и, выудив оттуда крохотный бумажный пакетик, положил его возле надгробия. На мокрый камень выкатились несколько крупных темно-синих ягод.  
  
— Каждый раз гадаю, чтобы ты сказал о моей бороде, — Стив улыбнулся. — Иногда я действительно словно слышу твой голос, который произносит какую-нибудь шутку, перемешивая ее с научными терминами… Все так быстро, что я едва успеваю за твоей мыслью, и даже сердиться на тебя не получается, особенно по-настоящему…  
  
Стив посмотрел вперед, окинул взглядом покрытое почерневшим снегом кладбище, поглубже вдохнул по-весеннему морозный воздух и увидел на дальнем краю тропы уже знакомый силуэт в красном. Кажется, Питер слишком хорошо его знал. Настолько, что иногда Стиву хотелось считать Питера единственным доступным аналогом семьи — и дело тут было даже не в команде, титуле мстителя и преемственности поколений. Просто Стив знал, по чужим рассказам и по словам Питера, насколько Тони дорожил беспокойным мальчишкой из Квинса, который стал ему почти что сыном.  
  
Возможно, Питер был единственной ниточкой, связывающей Стива с Тони.  
  
— Мне пора идти, — произнес Стив. Он махнул рукой Питеру, чтобы тот не подходил. — Я столько тебе не сказал, Тони…  
  
Стив поравнялся с Питером, и до машины они дошли вместе.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Стив, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности.  
  
— Это было несложно, — Питер посмотрел на него так, словно хотел показать, что не осуждает. — Готов к первому пробному запуску?  
  
Стив кивнул, и автомобиль тронулся с места.

***

Стив прокручивал в голове правила, которые они с Питером установили на случай удачного исхода — избегать большого скопления людей, ни в коем случае не встречаться с самим собой и не выдавать информацию о будущем.  
  
Питер крепил на Стива небольшие круглые «генераторы поля», до краев наполненные частицами ван Дайн. Сам Стив стоял перед огромной круглой аркой, к которой тянулось бессчетное множество проводов. По словам Питера, модель была очень грубой, никакого изящества, но для их цели она вполне годилась.  
  
По периметру лаборатории по всем стенам, полу и потолку тянулись тонкие светлые волокна — их было так много, что казалось, будто все помещение находится в коконе паутины. На самом деле таким образом Питер защитил все оборудование от обнаружения Щ.И.Т.ом.  
  
— А вот это на грудь, — Питер затянул ремни, и самый большой, диаметром в пару дюймов, генератор поля расположился у Стива на груди. Наверняка они оба подумали о том, кто именно им сейчас вспомнился, но Стив не стал спрашивать или озвучивать свои предположения.  
  
— Первый проход через плоскость арки заставит частицы ван Дайн разрушаться и выделять огромное количество квантовой энергии, — объяснил Питер. — Это может быть больно и явно не приведет ни к чему хорошему, но если все получится, я смогу рассчитать необходимые параметры, чтобы прыгнуть дальше в нужное нам время.  
  
Стив кивнул. Отступать было некуда.  
  
Через мгновение пространство внутри арки как будто вспыхнуло желтым светом, всего на мгновение — но Стив заметил. А потом воздух в месте на границе воронки как-то помутнел, словно от пола шло сильное испарение.  
  
Стив не стал дожидаться команды от Питера, шагнул в самый центр арки — он почти ничего не ощутил, только нарастающую пульсирующую головную боль… а в следующее мгновение Стив стоял посреди Центрального Парка. Вернее того, что от него осталось.  
  
Первый пробный запуск давал Стиву всего час, поэтому он не стал терять времени: вышел из парка и, разыскав ближайший работающий магазин, спросил у продавца дату.  
  
— Четвертое марта, — услышал Стив — и не смог скрыть своей радости. У них получилось! Он перепрыгнул на целых двадцать дней в прошлое!  
  
Однако из-за неожиданного успеха Стив совсем перестал следить за временем, и когда он вновь почувствовал мигрень, искать безлюдное место было некогда.  
  
Он очутился на полу лаборатории, прямо перед аркой — все тело болело так сильно, что Стив едва держался на ногах.  
  
— Кэп, ты как? — голос Питера он различал, но не мог ему ответить. — Дай себе минутку.  
  
Стив послушался, упал в кресло и сразу же провалился в сон.

***

— Хорошо, если я его встречу, то передам…  
  
Стив открыл глаза — он все еще находился в лаборатории. Кажется, Питер накрыл его пледом.  
  
— О, ты проснулся, — Питер покрутил в руке телефон и положил его на стол. — Как самочувствие?  
  
Если честно, Стив думал, что его вывернет наизнанку — так плохо ему не было, наверное, с сороковых. Ни одно похмелье, вызванное паленым синтетическим пойлом, не могло сравниться с ужасной головной болью после путешествия во времени.  
  
— Ясно, по лицу вижу, что не очень, — Питер оттолкнулся ногами, прокатился на кресле поближе к Стиву и, схватив какой-то прибор, начал крутить им вокруг его лица.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Стив и выпутался из пледа.  
  
— А ты не помнишь? — кажется, Питера озадачила возможная потеря памяти. — Твое путешествие длилось всего час, ты не мог получить повреждение мозга за это время.  
  
— Я... — Стив кое-как встал на ноги, и его вдруг резко осенило — он вспомнил продавца в маленьком магазинчике… — Двадцать дней.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я переместился в четвертое марта.  
  
Стив снова ощутил радость из-за их маленького успеха. Неужели у них получилось?  
  
— Отлично, проведем еще один пробный запуск! И можно отправляться, — Питер выстрелил паутиной в сторону и притянул к себе планшет.  
  
— Когда попробуем снова? — Стив был готов хоть сейчас пройти через арку, лишь бы поскорее обратить этот неправильный ход времени, который почему-то не смущал никого, кроме них с Питером.  
  
— Тебе нужно время на восстановление…  
  
— Восстановление? — перебил Стив. — Небольшая головная боль еще никого не убила.  
  
— Слушай, Кэп, тут дело не в тебе, — ответил Питер. — Вернее, и в тебе тоже. Для того, чтобы снова запустить воронку, нужно, чтобы поля вероятностей поменялись, иначе Лэнг обнаружит ее, и никакая клетка Фарадея, пусть и модифицированная, нам не поможет. А во-вторых, звонила Наташа, спрашивала, не видел ли я тебя.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Стив опасался, что Черная Вдова могла пронюхать детали их с Питером затеи.  
  
— Мое паучье чутье не сработало на нее, значит, ее дело не касается нашего. Тебе стоит заглянуть к ней в Щ.И.Т., чтобы не вызывать подозрений.  
  
Стив кивнул. Он так и сделает, как только даст себе пару часов отдыха.  
  
— Я позвоню, когда можно будет повторить запуск, — произнес Питер. Стив пожал ему руку и медленно вышел из лаборатории, внимательно прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг, надеясь, что поблизости нет ни одной живой души.  
  
До квартиры он добрался без проблем. На кухне обнаружил оставленный телефон с сообщением от Наташи, содержащим только адрес. Стив не стал бы звонить Наташе и выяснять, что все это значит, но указанные улица и дом показались ему слишком знакомыми.

***

Предчувствие Стива не обмануло: когда он добрался до нужного места, выяснилось, что он стоял прямо перед тем самым магазинчиком, в котором спрашивал дату двадцать дней назад.  
  
Правда сегодня вокруг здания все было оцеплено, наверное, метров на сто, а то и двести во все стороны. Наташа стояла посреди снующих туда-сюда агентов, выставляющих дополнительное освещение.  
  
— Плохо выглядишь, — сказала она, когда Стив приблизился. — Тяжелый день?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Стив решил поддержать предложенную версию, тем более что вместе с недавним визитом Сэма из нее могло получиться отличное алиби к любому недомоганию из-за путешествий во времени.  
  
— Что случилось? Почему ты вызвала меня? — Стив огляделся, но не смог понять, что не так с этим местом. Вроде все выглядело как обычно, разве что в магазинчике было пусто, несмотря на включенную вывеску и работающий внутри телевизор.  
  
— Несколько часов назад поступило сообщение от одного из жильцов дома, — Наташа достала телефон и включила аудиозапись.  
  
—  _Это горячая линия Мстителей? Пожалуйста, приезжайте скорее, кажется, что-то происходит…_  — голос был женский и очень испуганный. —  _Нет, только не снова…_  
  
Женщина резко замолчала, и, судя по звукам, трубка упала на пол.  
  
— Отправили ближайших патрульных проверить, что случилось, но когда они прибыли на место, то никого не нашли. Ни одного жильца, все квартиры пустые, — Наташа, кажется, была обеспокоена происходящим. — Мы подняли записи с видеонаблюдения в магазине.  
  
Наташа показала Стиву видео, на котором продавец и два покупателя просто растворяются в воздухе.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь… — Стив даже не мог вслух произнести то, что у него на уме. Он надеялся, что тот кошмар, который случился с ними в Ваканде, больше никогда не повторится.  
  
— Нет, это не оно, — Наташа убрала телефон в карман. — Лэнг и Стрендж были тут полчаса назад, но ни один из них не смог назвать точной причины произошедшего. Сказали, что это место — сущий квантовый бардак, но для людей не опасно.  
  
— Так почему я тут?  
  
— На записи владелец магазина рассказывал одному из клиентов, что к нему как-то раз заходил настоящий Капитан Америка, — произнесла Наташа. — Цитирую: «оригинальный, а не тот, что Уилсон». Я подумала, может, ты что-то знаешь об этом доме?  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
— Я даже не помню, когда был тут — ну знаешь, это большой город, все не упомнишь.  
  
Конечно же, Наташа ему не поверила, по лицу видно было. Правда она никак не стала опровергать слова Стива или пытаться разоблачить его.  
  
— Хорошо, если на ум придет какая-нибудь мелочь про этот магазин или здание целиком, то жду от тебя информацию, она может быть полезна.  
  
— Конечно, — Стив даже улыбнулся Наташе.  
  
Он медленно покинул территорию, огороженную Щ.И.Т.ом, и решил, что нужно как можно скорее рассказать обо всем Питеру.

***

Возможно, не стоило после общения с Наташей возвращаться в лабораторию и вводить Питера в курс случившегося. Когда Стив замолчал, Питер выглядел испуганным, словно еще немного — и у него начнется паника.  
  
— Мы должны все прекратить, — сказал он.  
  
— Нет, Питер, мы не закончили.  
  
— Кэп, там погибли люди, — Питер показал рукой в сторону. — Я представляю, что с ними случилось: образовавшаяся вокруг тебя воронка вытянула из их тел энергию, и их просто распылило.  
  
— Это моя вина, — Стив закрыл лицо руками на несколько секунд. — Это я пропустил время и не ушел от людей на безопасное расстояние. Ты тут ни при чем.  
  
— Я построил воронку и сделал генераторы поля, — Питер повысил голос. — Если бы я не согласился тебе помочь, то ничего этого не было бы!  
  
— Да, ты прав, — Стив сам едва держался, чтобы не закричать. — Но сейчас у нас есть шанс восстановить жизнь на этой планете, сделать людей вокруг снова счастливыми, а не пытаться безрезультатно залатать рассыпающуюся ткань реальности.  
  
— Наша попытка исправить одну единственную ошибку не должна стоить людям жизни, — на лице Питера отразилось столько боли, что Стив почти пожалел, что затеял все это. — Тем более, они не должны умирать вот так… Рассыпаться в прах, не зная, что с тобой происходит, очень страшно, Кэп, поверь мне.  
  
Стив понимал, о чем рассказывал Питер, и становилось вдвойне неприятно, что ему пришлось говорить об этом.  
  
Какое-то время они молчали: Стив думал, что делать дальше. Нельзя было останавливаться, нужно закончить начатое.  
  
— Питер, если ты откажешься продолжить, я не буду тебя заставлять, — произнес Стив. — Но подумай о том, что если у нас получится переписать историю, никто из этих людей не погибнет сегодня.  
  
Он встал и направился к выходу — за последние сутки Стив получил слишком много впечатлений, хотелось посидеть в одиночестве, может быть, поспать.  
  
— А если мы снова проиграем, Стив? — спросил его Питер.  
  
Стив остановился у дверей в лабораторию, повернулся и произнес:  
  
— Тогда этот мир обречен.

***

—  _Я нe гoвopю, чтo, блaгoдapя мнe, мы ужe гoды живeм в aтмocфepe нaдeжнoгo миpa. Я нe гoвopю, чтo пoслe плeнa, вoccтaв из пeплa, я подтвердил миф o фeникce, кaк никто пpeждe в иcтopии че…_  
  
Монитор потух вместе с освещением — Стив сполз с дивана и подошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть, только ли у него такая проблема. Но, судя по темноте вокруг и выглядывающим из окон соседних домов людям, электричество выключили по всей улице.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы лечь спать, Стив натянул куртку, ботинки, достал из шкафа единственный сохранившийся еще со времен Ваканды щит-наруч и отправился искать неприятности.  
  
Пока в район не вернули свет, кто-то должен был озаботиться тем, чтобы под покровом ночи никто даже не вздумал совершить преступление.

***

Питер позвонил утром и коротко сообщил, что согласен продолжать. Кажется, на фоне его голоса Стив услышал детский смех и он сразу понял, почему тот передумал. Скорее всего, Питер просто пожелал, чтобы его дети выросли в лучшем мире.  
  
От второй порции частиц ван Дайн у Стива почти не было побочных эффектов. Немного мутило, но не более.  
  
— Как? — коротко спросил Питер, и Стив просто кивнул в ответ, показывая, что он в порядке. — Теперь воронка должна запоздать на три часа. И, пожалуйста, в этот раз следи за временем.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Стив проверил, как крепко держится генератор поля у него на груди, поправил те, что на руках, и подошел к арке — воздух в ее центре уже рябил. Стив шагнул вперед, и его почти сразу согнуло от резкой боли во всем теле.  
  
Он упал на землю, пытаясь перетерпеть, но казалось, что приступ будет длиться бесконечно. Наконец Стив открыл глаза и, кое-как поднявшись на ноги, огляделся — он стоял посреди пустой улицы, зажатой с обеих сторон небоскребами. Стив узнал Нью-Йорк мгновенно.  
  
Вокруг находилось несколько разбитых автомобилей, а в одном из дальних зданий был пожар на самом верхнем этаже. Людей Стив заметил не сразу — они выглядели напуганными, и многие просто сидели на асфальте.  
  
Сомнений не оставалось, это была Отмена. Стив оказался в том самом дне, когда они отбили половину Вселенной обратно — с каждой минутой из воздуха появлялись люди, словно никогда и не исчезали.  
  
Стив пошел прямо по улице, думая, в какую сторону лучше направиться, чтобы примерно через три часа оказаться в наиболее безлюдном месте. А потом ему на глаза попала верхушка Башни, еще целая, выглядывающая из-за небоскребов, и Стив не смог устоять...  
  
Наверное, если бы кто-то сразу после разморозки сказал Стиву, что тот будет радоваться, увидев Башню, он бы счел этого человека сумасшедшим или как минимум обвинил в плохом чувстве юмора. Но сейчас Стиву действительно было приятно смотреть на нее, ему казалось, что вот-вот в верхней части откроется какое-нибудь окошко и Железный Человек унесется ввысь, оставив только белоснежный след на фоне неба...  
  
Стив сам в данный момент оказался прямо перед Башней, задрав голову, как когда-то давным-давно — тогда он вглядывался в черное око, раскрывшееся над Нью-Йорком, и надеялся, что через мгновение оттуда вылетит Железный Человек. К сожалению, больше нигде на Земле не появилось ни одного портала, чтобы вернуть Тони домой. Тор, по просьбе Стива потративший добрых шесть месяцев, избороздил добрую половину обитаемых планет, но нигде не слышали про язвительного землянина, способного надевать ало-золотую броню.  
  
Время тянулось медленно, но Стив старался следить за ним, обращая внимание на многочисленные циферблаты и электронные табло, развешанные по городу. Ему все равно казалось, что он что-то упускает. Нужно было собраться, сделать над собой усилие и уйти от Башни как можно дальше, может быть, добраться до Центрального Парка и дождаться возвращения в свое время там. Стив закрыл глаза, чтобы переждать очередную волну неприятных мыслей, которые гласили, что это все его вина...  
  
Когда Стив снова посмотрел на город, возвращающийся к жизни, что-то было не так: все часы вокруг показывали на целый час больше, чем надо. Стив не мог поверить, что простоял столько времени перед Башней — теперь ему ни за что не успеть уйти в безлюдное место, даже если он побежит, воронка может настигнуть его в любой момент…  
  
Так и произошло. Стив чувствовал, как его снова наполняло болью, а воздух вокруг дребезжал и покрывался желтыми всполохами, словно еще немного — и он вспыхнет, окутывая пламенем все, до чего сможет дотянуться…  
  
Питер серьезно смотрел на Стива, но, кажется, даже нехорошие новости уже никак не повлияли бы на его решимость дойти до конца. Стив ощущал ответственность за то, что из-за него добропорядочный гражданин, дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук согласился на мероприятие, повлекшее за собой смерть людей.  
  
— Где ты был на этот раз, когда возникла воронка? — спросил Питер — голос звучал спокойно, но Стив все равно знал, что глубоко внутри он сильно переживает.  
  
— Я был возле Башни, — Стив не рискнул взглянуть Питеру в глаза, и дело было даже не в совести. Просто Стив хотел дать Питеру почувствовать, каково это, когда ты не можешь смотреть на своего ребенка, потому что тебе стыдно, ты подвел его и знаешь, что он увидит у тебя во взгляде. Конечно, называть Питера своим сыном было не совсем корректно, но сейчас, когда Стив буквально несколько минут назад стоял перед Башней, которая всем своим видом говорила, нет, кричала: «Запомните человека, который построил меня!» — он не мог не вспоминать слова, сказанные Питером на похоронах с пустым марком внутри гроба. Питер, которому впервые в жизни налили алкоголь, не потому, что повод грустный, а потому, что уже можно, поднял бокал и сказал: «Он был мне как отец»…  
  
И может быть, поэтому Стив так держался за Питера, еще до того, как придумал этот опасный план с путешествием во времени — отчасти именно это желание быть хоть для кого-то в этом мире семьей, пусть и существующей только в его воображении, позволило Стиву смириться со своими ошибками.  
  
— Значит, ждем звонок от Наташи, — Питер развел руками, а потом добавил: — Компьютер закончит расчеты к завтрашнему вечеру. Отдохни до этого времени, если все будет хорошо, то завтра мы сделаем последний скачок.  
  
Стив хотел поблагодарить Питера, но тот выглядел расстроенным и явно не был настроен на светскую беседу — уткнулся в кучу математических формул и, кажется, больше не замечал ничего вокруг.

***

На этот раз Наташа прислала за Стивом машину. Он находился не дома, как раз направлялся к предполагаемому месту нелегальной продажи оружия, но дойти не успел — маркированный внедорожник Щ.И.Т.а преградил ему путь.  
  
Опасения Стива подтвердились почти сразу: его, несмотря на раннее время, повезли в сторону Башни. Вернее, того, что от нее осталось.  
  
На месте уже было множество агентов, где-то между темно-синими куртками Щ.И.Т.а Стив заметил два силуэта в красном.  
  
Автомобиль остановился возле защитного периметра, выставленного полицией. Рядом с ним стояла, сложив руки крест-накрест, Наташа.  
  
— Доброе утро, — произнесла она. Стив ей не ответил, всего лишь кивнул. Наташа приподняла оградительную ленту, чтобы пройти под ней, и Стив проскользнул следом.  
  
— До сих пор не верю, что Башня не устояла, — сказала Наташа, посмотрев на уцелевший фундамент нескольких нижних этажей. Они со всех сторон были завалены обломками, и никто их не разбирал: эту часть города закрыли на карантин из-за множественных разрывов реальности.  
  
— Ты меня сюда ведь не для того, чтобы вспомнить старые времена, вытащила.  
  
— Конечно, — Наташа махнул рукой, предлагая Стиву пойти за ней.  
  
В этот раз территория, огороженная агентами, была значительно больше — Стив даже думать не хотел о том, сколько людей тут погибло, когда он вернулся в настоящее.  
  
— История с исчезновением повторилась, — сказала Наташа. — К счастью, эту часть города облюбовали только бездомные и количество жертв исчисляется всего лишь десятками.  
  
— Все еще не понимаю, что я тут делаю? — Стив был уверен, что последний раз возле Башни он был пару лет назад. Так что если у Наташи и имелась версия, связанная с ним, то она относилась к первому случаю в магазине.  
  
Но Наташа не успела ответить. К ним из толпы агентов вышли Лэнг и доктор Стрендж. Лэнга с недавних пор тоже можно было величать «доктор Лэнг».  
  
— Стив, рад тебя видеть, — произнес Лэнг.  
  
— Капитан, — коротко поприветствовал Стрендж. Кажется, он был вторым человеком, который до сих пор называл Стива так.  
  
Стив кивнул им в ответ. Ему все не давало покоя, что Наташа вытащила его сюда — похоже, у нее могла быть версия, и она надеялась ее проверить. Или у Стива разыгралась паранойя — ему казалось, что частицы ван Дайн влияли на его способность трезво оценивать ситуацию, и он уже ни в чем не был уверен.  
  
— Какие-нибудь результаты? — спросила Наташа, обращаясь к Лэнгу и Стренджу. Те переглянулись — Стиву это не понравилось.  
  
— У этого инцидента не магическая природа, — первым заговорил Стрендж. — Никаких следов.  
  
— Я тоже ничего не обнаружил, — добавил Лэнг. — Вернее, есть кое-какие зацепки, но все на уровне погрешности.  
  
Кажется, Лэнг сомневался. Наверняка у него была теория, потому что Стив наследил тут прилично — к счастью, на ткани реальности это, похоже, не отразилось.  
  
— Тут и так очень чувствительное место, — внезапно добавил Стрендж. Он выглядел так, словно что-то услышал и пытался напрячь слух, чтобы вычленить звук из окружающего шума. — Однако такое ощущение, будто…  
  
— ...пространство трогать не стали, а работали со временем, — закончил за Стренджа Лэнг. Стив не знал, что его пугало больше — что эти двое сработались или опасность разоблачения.  
  
— Что вы хотите сказать? Это последствие путешествия в прошлое или будущее? — спросила Наташа. Лэнг и Стрендж синхронно кивнули.  
  
— Я все еще не понимаю зачем, ты позвала сюда меня, — Стиву хотелось как можно скорее покинуть это место.   
  
— Я надеялась, что ты составишь мне компанию по пути на базу, — ответила Наташа. — У меня появились к тебе некоторые вопросы по старым операциям.  
  
Возможно, Стиву нужно было бежать отсюда прямо сейчас. Сослаться на неотложные дела или плохое самочувствие, но вряд ли бы ему кто-то поверил. Ну какие могут быть занятия у бывшего Капитана Америки, который целыми днями пугает мелких преступников и больше ни на что не тратит свое время. Стив ведь даже забросил рисование, хотя в первые пару лет оно очень помогало. Пока он не нашел более действенный способ отвлечься от реальности.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он согласился поехать с Наташей. Нужно все-таки узнать, догадалась ли она обо всем или это опять паранойя Стива. Хотя, если Наташа не раскусила их с Питером, значит, Черная Вдова начала терять хватку — и об этом думать тоже было неприятно.  
  
До базы они добирались молча: в вертолете не особо поболтаешь. Стив смотрел на город, который местами все еще стоял полуразрушенный, и снова возвращался к тому ужасному времени, когда все изменилось раз и навсегда.  
  
Он, если честно, до сих пор не мог решить для себя какой момент был страшнее — тот, когда каждый второй, начиная с Баки, начал рассыпаться в прах и вокруг стояла гнетущая тишина. Или то, что произошло спустя несколько лет — когда люди начали возвращаться, один за другим появляться, просто выходить из-за угла, словно всегда там находились… После этого особенно страшно было осознавать, кого не хватает, а Стив, собрав всех на базе Мстителей, не досчитался Тони.  
  
Наверное, именно в тот день Стив перестал думать о базе как о доме. Да и обо всем мире заодно. Тони остался где-то там, на другом конце галактики, и двухнедельные поиски по всей поверхности Титана, как назло, не увенчались каким-либо успехом. Стив был согласен даже на то, чтобы найти Тони мертвым — но у них не было ничего, и это казалось самым ужасным.  
  
Стив не знал, как вообще был способен поддерживать надежду столько времени, иррационально верить, что раз нет трупа, значит, Тони выжил и где-то там затерялся среди звезд. Для Стива это было хуже, чем смерть, потому что теперь его дом стал для него недосягаем...  
  
Они не пошли в кабинет Наташи, прошли прямо по длинному коридору, который, кажется, за столько лет не изменился ни на йоту, и свернули в конференц-зал. Еще одной постоянной, не особо претерпевшей изменений за годы, оказалось чутье Стива: как только они вошли в комнату, он почувствовал себя как в ловушке.  
  
Он ощущал на себе взгляды агентов, которых в такой час на базе было слишком много. Стив слышал, как им не терпится, как они нервничают — и наверняка не из-за того, что боялись не справиться с бывшим Капитаном Америкой. Подвести директора Романофф — вот в чем заключался их страх.  
  
Скорее всего Наташа поняла, что Стив догадался, чем закончится его визит на базу, но виду не подала. Впрочем, они знали друга друга слишком хорошо, чтобы не разгадать этот паззл в два счета.  
  
— Так чем я могу тебе помочь? — как только Стив разобрался в том, что тут происходит, ему стало как-то легче. Он расслабился, сел на один из стульев, и Наташа сразу же заметила эту перемену в его состоянии. Конечно, ее оценка ситуации будет мгновенной.  
  
— Я думаю, нам с тобой нужно выложить карты на стол, — произнесла Наташа, а затем подняла пульт и включила большой экран в конференц-зале.  
  
Запись с камер видеонаблюдения в маленьком магазинчике недалеко от Центрального Парка, дата в углу кадра гласила — четвертое марта. Стив смотрел на то, как он сам спрашивал у продавца число, а спустя несколько минут растворялся в воздухе, словно его там никогда и не было.  
  
— Как ты догадалась? — вряд ли первой мыслью Наташи была идея проверить все видео за последний месяц. Что-то наверняка натолкнуло ее на это.  
  
— Подняла статистику происшествий в этом здании за последние полгода, — ответила Наташа. — Ты не поверишь, но рассказ пожилой дамы о том, что Капитан Америка телепортировался из этого магазина, уже не кажется таким невероятным, когда знаешь, что искать.  
  
— И что теперь? Арестуешь меня? — Стив уже прикидывал пути отхода. Думал о том, как избавиться от преследования. Как предупредить Питера, чтобы тот был готов к возможной атаке агентов Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
— Нет, Стив, — Наташа села рядом и взяла его за руку. — Я не хочу этого. Объясни мне, зачем ты это делаешь, когда наш мир и так трещит по швам и подобные трюки делают только хуже? Скажи мне, с кем ты работаешь, ведь я точно знаю, что один ты не способен на создание такой аппаратуры — на тебе были копии генератора поля, придуманные Лэнгом. Такую технологию не повторить без соответствующих знаний.  
  
— Я думаю, ты и так прекрасно знаешь ответ на твой первый вопрос, — Стив убрал ладонь, отодвинулся от Наташи. Да, он сделал это для того, чтобы дать себе немного пространства, если придется уходить с боем. Но еще он хотел показать ей, что она никогда не сможет его понять.  
  
— Стив, ты не можешь так поступить с нами, — Наташа закрыла лицо руками, а потом в ее голос просочилась тревога, такая явная, что Стив сразу понял, что ей страшно. — Ты поставил крест на себе — здесь я бессильна что-то изменить, но ты делаешь то же самое со всем миром.  
  
Пробные запуски никак не повлияли на ткань реальности, в этом Стив был уверен. По крайней мере, во втором случае Стрендж подтвердил его догадку. В противном случае эффекты бы не заставили себя ждать, и сейчас бы Наташа не допрашивала бы Стива, а руководила командой по ликвидации последствий.  
  
Но с финальным прыжком все могло быть совсем иначе — шагнуть в прошлое больше чем на десять лет назад… Стив предпочитал не думать об ущербе.  
  
— Стив, погибли люди, — продолжила Наташа. — Ты должен все прекратить, я прошу тебя по-хорошему. Ничего изменить нельзя, таковы законы Вселенной. Мы же вместе слушали эти бесконечные рассказы Стренджа о природе времени и о том, насколько это хрупкая вещь.  
  
— Люди всегда умирают, — ответил ей Стив. Может быть, за это время, проведенное в одиночестве и постоянных мыслях о собственных ошибках и о том, что можно было сделать иначе и каким бы путем тогда пошел ход истории, сделали его черствым и немного бесчувственным. — Невозможно спасти всех, Нат.  
  
— Я знаю, и мы ничего с этим поделать не можем, — Наташа грустно улыбнулась, и Стив осознал то, насколько она постарела. — Но, если возможно предотвратить новые потери, нужно стремиться к этому.  
  
— А если я не хочу? Если я могу сделать так, чтобы ничего этого не случалось?  
  
Кажется, эти слова Наташе совсем не понравились. Через мгновение она совладала с собой и снова выглядела как обычно.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты, скорее всего, подвержен деградации ткани реальности, — тише, чем раньше, произнесла Наташа, и Стив понял, к чему она клонит — хотела выставить его невменяемым. — Если доктора подтвердят это, Щ.И.Т. обеспечит тебе поддерживающую терапию, ты сможешь жить полноценной жизнью.  
  
Стив не удержался — ему стало смешно. Он столько раз этими же самыми словами убеждал своих сокомандников, просто одаренных или нелюдей, что нужно согласиться на добровольную изоляцию во благо человечества.  
  
— Я так понимаю, сотрудничать ты не собираешься, — Наташа вздохнула, а затем бросила едва заметный совсем короткий взгляд куда-то за спину Стива, и стало ясно, что бой начнется с минуты на минуту.   
  
— А ты, похоже, с самого начала не планировала отпускать меня?  
  
Наташа покачала головой. Стив встал, отступил поближе к двери. Повернулся и увидел два десятка здоровенных агентов, столпившихся за стеклянной стеной конференц-зала.  
  
— Парни, — Стив заговорил громче, обращаясь к ним, — давайте сэкономим время и деньги на ремонт — вы просто дадите мне уйти.  
  
Вместо ответа Стив получил сильный удар сзади — кажется, Наташа тоже решила тряхнуть стариной.

***

Хвост удалось сбросить на половине пути. Через два квартала после этого Стив оставил машину и дальше передвигался на своих двоих, стараясь не выходить на улицы и обходить стороной любые скопления людей.  
  
В лабораторию он зашел только когда убедился, что слежки нет.  
  
— Боже, Кэп, что с тобой случилось? — Питер сидел прямо возле арки и, кажется, занимался настройкой. — У тебя что, разбита губа?  
  
— Да, — Стив прошел вглубь комнаты и сел на кресло. — Привет от Наташи.  
  
— Сколько у нас есть времени? — Питер сорвался с места и достал кейс, в котором хранились ампулы с частицами ван Дайн.  
  
— Зависит от того, смогут ли они отследить меня, — Стив стянул куртку, закатал рукав рубашки и подставил руку, чтобы Питеру было удобнее сделать инъекцию.  
  
— Теперь они знают, что искать, — Питер пожал плечами. — На запуск воронки мне нужен час.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
Всего каких-то шестьдесят минут. К счастью, в третий раз побочные эффекты от частиц ван Дайн свелись к легкой тошноте и не более. Кажется, Стив начал привыкать — хотя в этом ничего хорошего не было. Если бы не сыворотка, он бы давно уже превратился в ходячий труп, который вот-вот развалится.  
  
Стив мотался по комнате туда-сюда не в состоянии найти себе место и успокоиться. Он думал о том, что почти достиг своей цели и мир вот-вот изменится, конечно же, в лучшую сторону. Он верил, что если все получится, то вместо него нынешнего будет жить совсем другой Стив Роджерс, который примет другие решения, и жизнь его, особенно после Щелчка, сложится иначе. Возможно… Нет, Стив ни капельки не сомневался, что все так и будет без каких-либо относительных категорий. Другой Стив, существующий в лучшей из реальностей — потому что в ней будет живой и здоровый Тони — гораздо счастливее, и ничего из нынешних ужасов он не будет помнить. Он не совершал ужасные поступки, чтобы хоть как-то унять свою боль, не травил себя синтетической дрянью, оставляющей дырки на одежде, пытаясь вытравить чувство вины, и не потерял надежды. Стиву вдруг захотелось оставить хоть какое-то маленькое послание самому себе, чтобы тот, другой, не повторил его ошибок.  
  
— Эй, Питер, у тебя не найдется конверт, лист бумаги и что-нибудь, чем можно писать?..

***

Желтые всполохи в центре арки становились ярче, а на мониторах, показывающих обстановку вокруг лаборатории, появились едва различимые серые тени. Да, у Щ.И.Т.а была новая технология, с помощью которой можно скрыться от любой видеокамеры, но Питер тоже кое-что умел.  
  
— Они не успеют, — произнес он, когда затягивал ремни, удерживающие генератор поля на груди Стива.  
  
Стив же поглядывал в сторону внутренней двери, которая вряд ли могла сойти за преграду. Зато внешняя была толщиной в метр, и, пожалуй, это единственное, с чем проектировщики Хаммер Индастриз постарались на славу.  
  
— Две минуты, — на маленьком экране на соседнем столе шел отсчет времени до выхода воронки на максимальную мощность. Стив был почти готов шагнуть внутрь, как только перед его глазами появятся шесть нулей.  
  
— Стив, пожалуйста, остановись.  
  
Судя по голосу, Наташа стояла на пороге лаборатории. Она зашла сюда одна и без оружия — ведь Питер не забил тревогу, значит, угрозы от Наташи не исходило. Кажется, она планировала уговорить Стива.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — Стив даже не посмотрел на нее — все его внимание было сосредоточено на таймере.  
  
— Стив, я знаю, как ты его любил, — продолжила Наташа и, кажется, сделала пару шагов вперед — все еще не опасно. — Я понимаю, что тебе до сих пор больно.  
  
Она приблизилась еще, и теперь Стив видел ее боковым зрением.  
  
— Стив, это не твоя вина, ты должен его отпустить, — она произнесла это в тот момент, когда время вышло и воронка была готова перенести Стива в прошлое.  
  
— Прости меня, Нат, но я должен все исправить, — Стив повернул голову к Наташе и, улыбнувшись, сказал: — Я возвращаюсь домой.  
  
И прежде, чем она ему ответила, Стив шагнул в воронку…

***

Стив пришел в себя от того, что ему в лицо плеснули воды. Он открыл глаза и никак не мог понять, где находился — место казалось темным и даже немного мрачным.

Похоже, что во время прыжка он просто потерял сознание и теперь очень тяжело приходил в себя — перед глазами двоилось, в ушах гудело.

— Кто ты такой?

— Стрендж? — наконец-то Стив совладал со зрением и слухом. Его, кажется, занесло на Бликер-стрит, в тот странный дом, где в прошлом обитал Стрендж. — Какой сейчас год?

— Советую ответить на мой вопрос — кто ты такой? — повторил Стрендж.

Стив посмотрел на него — тот стоял в защитной позе, вокруг его кулаков светились два диска. На плечах у него все еще был тот красный плащ — это означало, что Стив точно попал в время до Щелчка.

— Неужели вы меня не узнали? — Стив, конечно, выглядел не очень, борода сильно старила, да и последние пережитые события измотали его.

Стрендж вгляделся в лицо Стива, а потом громко выдохнул и опустил руки — все «волшебство» при этом рассеялось. Стив почувствовал, что крепкая хватка, которая до этого держала его, не давая двигаться, ослабла и теперь он мог даже встать.

— Когда я видел вас последний раз, вы казались… моложе, — произнес Стрендж.

— Я… — Стив не знал, с чего начать. Ему подумалось, что банальное «Я из будущего» в данной ситуации не подходит.

— Вы не он, — сказал Стрендж и, кажется, ухмыльнулся. — Я не настолько глуп, чтобы не понять этого. Да и, к тому же, в этой стране вы все еще в розыске.

Стив выдохнул. Он попал в правильное время — если его еще считали преступником, значит, Тадеуш Росс до сих пор был на своей должности и точил зуб на половину Мстителей.

— Следуйте за мной, — Стрендж махнул рукой.

Стив послушался. Они спустились по лестнице, прошли через большие массивные двери и… как будто оказались на другом конце планеты. Стив точно видел в маленьком окошке заснеженные шапки гор.

Но Стрендж продолжал идти, и Стив старался не отставать. Тем более сейчас, когда они «перенеслись» в новое место: тут Стив чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, и ему как будто бы стало легче.

Они вышли в библиотеку, Стрендж предложил Стиву сесть и сам расположился напротив.

— Здесь безопасно, — сказал он. — Я слушаю.

— Я пришел из другого времени.

— Из будущего, — уточнил Стрендж. — С этим мы уже разобрались. Зачем?

Стив вздохнул и начал рассказывать. Он поделился тем, о чем знал со слов Стренджа из своего времени — что Танос пошлет на Землю своих приспешников, и Железный Человек, Человек-Паук и доктор Стрендж окажутся на Титане, где познакомятся со Стражами галактики. Не забыл Стив упомянуть о том, что Танос убил Тони Старка и никто ему не смог помешать.

Стрендж очень внимательно слушал, не прерывая, но чем ближе рассказ двигался к времени, из которого пришел Стив, тем мрачнее он становился.

— Этого не может быть! — громко произнес Стрендж, когда Стив замолчал. — Если я использовал Камень Времени, чтобы увидеть все варианты развития истории, то должен был дать правильные инструкции, чтобы в итоге победить. Что пошло не так?

Стиву вдруг стало смешно — когда-то давным-давно он слышал почти такие же, слово в слово, причитания из уст другого старшего Стренджа.

— Вам весело? — раздраженно спросил Стрендж.

— Простите, — Стив покачал головой. — Дежа вю.

— Так в чем же дело? Вы знаете? Другой я вам рассказал? — кажется, Стрендж не мог поверить в то, что, даже имея Камень Времени, он все равно оказался бессильным.

— Щелчок, — начал объяснять Стив. — Это небольшое движение пальцами в итоге и стало решающим. Если я верно помню объяснение, то нельзя просто так взять и заставить исчезнуть половину живых существ — природа не терпит дисбаланса.

— Конечно же, — Стрендж шлепнул себя по лбу. — Как я сразу не догадался. Танос поменял саму ткань реальности, чтобы она дала ему осуществить задуманное, и прежние законы для нее уже не действовали. Если бы он этого не сделал, все начало бы разрушаться.

Стив снова вздохнул. В его времени именно это и произошло: они обратили все вспять, но не учли пару законов мироздания, а у Вселенной не хватило пластичности, чтобы не пойти трещинами от такого сильного вмешательства.

Тогда в попытке понять, где же допущена ошибка, Стрендж провел неделю, изучая варианты с помощью Камня Времени — на этот раз учитывая влияние Щелчка. Стив читал его строго засекреченный отчет, копию которого для него достал Питер. «Жизнь Тони Старка как одна из переменных, способных не дать запуститься механизму разрушения, и гарантия более быстрой и безболезненной победы над Таносом», — примерно так звучали выводы Стренджа. В чем именно заключалась роль Тони, Стрендж не уточнял, но Стив подозревал, что все сводилось к высоким технологиям, с помощью которых можно было предотвратить разрушение реальности.

Естественно, отчет Стренджа не обнародовали, кажется, никто о его существовании не знал кроме Наташи и мирового совета. Но они в итоге побоялись рискнуть, чтобы исправить историю еще раз, объясняя это тем, что могли нанести еще больший ущерб.

А ведь нужно было всего лишь вернуть Тони.

Питер сравнил это с «эффектом бабочки», спросил у Стива, смотрел ли он одноименный фильм… Стив как-то в один из вечеров закрыл этот культурный пробел, и, наверное, именно после этого к нему и пришла мысль, что он может вернуть Тони.

— А вдруг все станет еще более ужасно, если попробуем? — сказал тогда Питер. Он часто задавался этим вопросом. Стив ему обычно отвечал:

— А разве может быть хуже?..

Стрендж встал из-за стола, прошел до ближайшего стеллажа с книгами, провел рукой по корешкам, а потом резко развернулся.

— Что вы мне предлагаете, Капитан? Отдать Камень Времени взамен на жизнь Тони Старка? — кажется, эта идея ему не нравилась.

Стив кивнул. Он все еще гадал, в какой именно день его выкинуло, нужно было как можно скорее выяснить, сколько осталось до визита Черного Ордена на Землю. Но Стив торопился не только потому, что боялся не успеть уговорить Стренджа. Отведенные ему часы в этом времени были строго ограничены, если во время второго прыжка удалось задержаться на три часа, то сейчас было неизвестно, сколько Питер смог ему выкроить — у них, как назло, не хватило времени, чтобы обсудить это. О том, что будет, если он не успеет, Стив запрещал себе думать.

— Это исключено, — Стрендж отказался. Впрочем, Стив подозревал, что нужно будет гораздо больше аргументов, чтобы убедить Стренджа.

— Ладно, — Стив встал и подошел к Стренджу. — Я прибыл из того времени, где ткань реальности истончилась настолько, что это стало влиять на одаренных. Я думаю, вы в состоянии понять, правду я вам сказал или нет.

Стив давно знал о том, что ни у кого — и уж особенно у него — не было иммунитета от этой «болезни». Кто-то в силу своих способностей, как Ванда, мог защититься, отсрочить подступающее безумие, другие умели сопротивляться благодаря врожденному упорству. Именно из-за того, что Стив находился в группе риска, как и большинство Мстителей, он отказался от поста директора Щ.И.Т.а в пользу Наташи — тогда же в устав организации внесли пункт, что ни один обладающий необычными способностями человек или нелюдь не может быть главным.

Стрендж, похоже, заглотил эту наживку — он махнул руками, сложил необычным образом пальцы, и вокруг Стива появилось свечение. А потом Стрендж ударил Стива в грудь, и тому на мгновение показалось, что он покинул свое тело…

— Я вам верю, — произнес Стрендж. — В своем времени вы бы прожили еще пару лет, но здесь, после путешествия, будет хорошо, если дотянете до завтрашнего вечера.

Стив знал, что Стрендж говорит правду.

— Это с самого начала был билет в один конец? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Стив. Наверняка в его времени Наташа уже приказала разобрать арку, а Питера взяли под стражу. Теперь Стиву некуда было возвращаться, если бы вдруг он захотел это сделать. Он совсем не собирался снова жить в том мире. А в этом его ждало угасание, потому что два Стива Роджерса в одном времени — это аномалия, и природа использует любые возможные механизмы, чтобы исправить ее.

Стрендж махнул руками, и они мгновенно оказались возле лестницы в доме на Бликер-стрит.

— Когда, вы сказали, все начнется? 

Стив наткнулся на газету, лежавшую на небольшом диване возле лестницы. Он подошел к ней, развернул и вгляделся в дату — еще было не поздно.

— Послезавтра, — Стив покачал головой. — Меня уже тут не будет…

— Вы хотите увидеть  _его_ , прежде чем Вселенная сотрет вас из реальности как аномалию?

— Да.

Стив ни на что не надеялся — сейчас Стрендж скажет ему, что тут ничего не поделать, судьба злодейка и так далее. Но вместо этого он тряхнул плечами, его алый плащ отлетел в сторону, встрепенулся и, кажется, «посмотрел на Стива с любопытством», если можно было так выразиться по отношении к магическому предмету гардероба. 

— Тогда позвольте мне помочь вам пережить эти два дня, — сказал Стрендж.

— Как? — Стив не знал, существовали ли хоть какие-то способы обойти законы природы.

— Помещу вас в Зеркальное измерение, там вы…

— Я знаю, что это такое, действуйте.

Стрендж только сделал первое движение руками, как Стив вспомнил об одной очень важной вещи.

— Секунду, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки письмо, которое написал самому себе. — Я знаю, что такое не приветствуется, но…

— Передать его вам через много лет? — Стрендж кивнул, взял конверт и протянул плащу — тот сразу же упрятал его куда-то под подклад. — У Плаща Левитации оно будет в безопасности.

— Спасибо, — Стив пожал руку Стренджу.

В следующее мгновение пространство вокруг пошло трещинами, словно калейдоскоп, и Стрендж показал Стиву дорогу внутрь Зеркального измерения.

— Я оставлю Вонгу инструкцию, чтобы он выпустил вас отсюда, как только вернется в Санктум…

***

—  _Сколько у нас времени?_

Стив смотрел, как Брюс рассказывает Тони о Таносе, но не слышал ни слова. И дело тут было не в Зеркальном измерении, которое частично заглушало звуки из нормального пространства. Больше ничего не имело значения — спустя столько лет Стив наконец-то получил возможность увидеть настоящего, живого Тони. Не запись Старк Экспо, речь Тони с которой Стив знал наизусть, а что-то, к чему он мог бы прикоснуться, если бы имел на это право…

—  _Наша клятва защищать Камень не может измениться…_

Стрендж разговаривал и выглядел как обычно, но Стив видел перемену, которая случилась с ним после их беседы. Сейчас Стрендж очень сильно напоминал самого себя, но из другого времени, такого, каким Стив знал его. Стив множество раз слышал, как Стрендж произносил, что если бы у него была возможность пережить визит Черного Ордена снова, он многое сделал бы иначе. Только вот многократное использование Камня Времени исключили путешествия во времени для Стренджа.

—  _Кто тогда может найти Вижна?_

Кажется, задав этот вопрос, Стрендж посмотрел прямо на Стива — ну, по крайней мере так ему показалось. Стив сидел на полу, наблюдая за Тони, надеясь, что Вселенная не захочет стереть его из реальности прямо сейчас.

—  _Наверное, Стив Роджерс._

Стив уже и забыл, как его имя звучит из уст Тони, и не думал, что оно всколыхнет сразу огромное количество воспоминаний. Как они бесконечно спорили в первое время, и подколки Тони бесили Стива так сильно. Ему приходилось выбивать дух из боксерской груши чтобы потом успокоиться. Как спасали мир чуть ли не каждый месяц от угроз разного уровня опасности и потом заваливались в Башню, чтобы выслушать сообщение от Фьюри, которое всегда обрывалось на середине, потому что Тони начинал скучать и просил Джарвиса выключить…

Стив встал с пола, обошел Тони, который стоял, наклонив голову, глядя в экран того самого телефона — от мысли, что он все-таки сохранил его, а значит, и прочитал письмо, становилось тепло.

— Ты обещал мне, что если мы проиграем, то сделаем это  _вместе_ , — произнес Стив. Но Тони, отделенный от него непроницаемой границей Зеркального измерения, не мог его услышать.

Через минуту все четверо поспешно покинули дом, и Стив смотрел, как Тони уходит, с надеждой, что сделал все возможное, чтобы это был не последний раз, когда они оказались в одной комнате. Пусть и в разных измерениях...

Через какое-то время вернулся Вонг. Он открыл Стиву выход, сочувствующе пожал руку и спросил, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь.

Стив покачал головой, а потом ему на ум пришла идея.

— Может быть, у вас тут найдутся бейсболка и солнцезащитные очки?

***

Стив сидел за столиком в том же летнем кафе, где когда-то, очень давно, почти сразу после разморозки остановился, чтобы порисовать. «Большая уродливая высотка» все так же величественно возвышалась над улицей, и это почему-то успокаивало Стива.

— Принести вам что-нибудь? — спросила официантка, но Стив покачал головой. Вряд ли человеку, которого вот-вот сотрет из реальности, есть смысл заказывать кофе.

Он смотрел на то, как пальцы левой руки начали растворяться в воздухе, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что Питер говорил правду — исчезать действительно страшно, даже если знаешь, что происходит.

Как-то раз в будущем Стрендж рассказывал, что время похоже на бесконечную водную гладь: когда происходит что-то важное, влияние этого события распространяется, как круги по воде. Иногда, чтобы история изменилась и «волны» дошли до определенной точки в будущем, нужно немного подождать.

Видимо, сейчас эффект от визита Стива к Стренджу наконец-то добрался до его времени, изменил его, и оно наверняка стало лучше. Именно с этой мыслью Стив в последний раз взглянул на Башню, улыбнулся и перестал существовать…

***

 _Несколько лет спустя_

— Эй, Стрендж, какими судьбами?

На базе Мстителей было как всегда людно и шумно. Во многом — из-за обилия одаренной молодежи, которой в последнее время стало очень много. А еще тишина не особо сочеталась с одновременным присутствием в здании Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса.

— У меня небольшое дело к Капитану, — Стрендж коротко улыбнулся. Старк на примере голографической модели объяснял толпе подростков, как работает арк-реактор. Сложно было понять, что является более невероятным зрелищем: термоядерный синтез или Старк в роли учителя. Впрочем, насколько Стрендж знал, после возвращения Питера из небытия Старк в корне пересмотрел свою наставническую деятельность.

— Кажется, он где-то там машет кулаками, — не глядя на Стренджа, Старк показал рукой в сторону дверей.

Стрендж прошел через длинный коридор, спустился на пару этажей ниже — он бы использовал портал, но несколько лет назад сам же наложил на все здание защитные чары, чтобы никакие сущности из других измерений не могли застать Мстителей врасплох.

Роджерс нашелся в спортзале — устроил спарринг с Питером. Стрендж какое-то время смотрел, как они вышибают дух друг из друга, а потом громко прочистил горло, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.

— О, доктор Стрендж, здравствуйте, — произнес Питер и чуть не пропустил удар — подпрыгнул вверх, зацепился за балку под потолком.

— Что привело вас сюда, доктор? — спросил Роджерс. Он спустился с ринга, протянул Стренджу руку.

— Небольшое дело, — Стрендж повернул ладонь к краю Плаща Левитации, и ткань дернулась, согнулась, и из-за подкладки выскользнуло уже изрядно пожелтевшее письмо. — Один хороший человек просил передать его вам.

— От кого оно? — Роджерс покрутил конверт перед собой, а потом аккуратно вскрыл. Достал лист бумаги, развернул, и судя по тому, что удалось увидеть Стренджу, там было всего два слова.

Роджерс смотрел на них так, словно увидел привидение.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Стрендж. Он правда не мог понять, что такое написал один Роджерс другому, чтобы вызвать такой эффект.

— Если я встану между вами, то можно загадать желание? — раздалось возле дверей в спортзал, и через мгновение в проеме появился Старк. — Слушайте, у меня есть отличная идея, чем заняться вечером.

— Чем, мистер Старк? — Питер, про которого Стрендж уже забыл, все еще висел вверх ногами под потолком.

— Ради всего святого, слезь оттуда, — обратился к нему Старк. — Тебе уже давно не пятнадцать, чтобы так вести себя.

Питер соскочил на пол и повторил:

— Так что у вас за план, мистер Старк?

— Нет, я передумал тебе рассказывать, — Старк улыбнулся, а потом подмигнул Роджерсу. — Вот Стиву расскажу, он настоящий мститель, ему можно.

— Но, мистер Старк! Вы же посвятили меня в Мстители!

— Я передумал…

— Вы не можете так поступить!

— Тони, перестань задирать его, ты сам ведешь себя, как ребенок, — вступился за Питера Роджерс. Старк не стал ему отвечать — вместо этого показал язык.

Плащ Левитации краем закрыл Стренджу лицо — боже, прошло столько лет, а некоторые вообще не менялись. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, то Старка и Питера тут уже не было, они очень шумно ушли, взяв с Роджерса обещание догнать.

— Откуда у вас это письмо, доктор? — спросил Роджерс.

— Я же сказал, мне его передал один хороший человек.

— Если бы я не был так уверен, то мог бы поклясться, что сам это написал, — Роджерс выглядел обеспокоенным. С того момента, как он прочитал письмо, у него между бровей залегла складка, и Стрендж даже чувствовал исходящее от него напряжение.

— Я не хотел вас расстраивать, Капитан, — Стрендж пожал плечами. — Если бы я знал, что содержимое письма так повлияет на вас…

— Все нормально, — перебил его Роджерс. — Беспокоиться не о чем. Тут всего два слова —  _«Береги его»_.

— И что же, даже не указано, о ком речь? — Стрендж догадывался, кого именно мог иметь в виду другой Роджерс из неслучившегося будущего.

— Даже гадать не надо, — сказал Роджерс и улыбнулся. — Кто бы ни написал это, он попросил меня позаботиться о Тони, тут не может быть других вариантов.

Роджерс сделал пару шагов к скамейке, на которой стояла спортивная сумка, и выудил из нее… маленький бордовый футляр для кольца. Стрендж почувствовал себя неловко, словно застал какую-то очень личную сцену.

— А я все ждал какого-нибудь знака от Вселенной, — Роджерс еще раз посмотрел на содержимое письма. — Видимо, это он и есть.

Услышав эти слова, Стрендж подумал, как сильно этот Роджерс, стоявший перед ним счастливый и явно влюбленный, отличался от второго, пришедшего из мрачной реальности, потерявшего любую надежду…

— Извините, доктор, у меня есть одно неотложное дело, — Роджерс покрутил в руках футляр для кольца и, кивнув Стренджу, вышел из спортзала.

Глядя Роджерсу вслед, Стрендж еще никогда не был так рад, что когда-то давным-давно на чужой заброшенной планете провалил свою миссию хранителя Камня Времени.


End file.
